Chompy
Chompy is Armorchompy (Who'd have guessed)'s main OC in the marysuelandia RP. He is an edgelord and I'm aware of it. Backstory HIs backstory is still to be discovered, but one thing is sure: He is an emotionally scarred man (well, an emotionally scarred puff) who has gone through some really messed up stuff, that probably gave him his powers too. He seems to harbor an odd hate for MARISSA SUE, despite her not knowing him. Powers Just like himself, his powers are still to be discovered. He is agile and able to summon a beam lightsaber, and some of his powers seems to geared especially towards killing Dark Matter, which is a pretty handy thing, considering how much Dark Matter there is in the marysuelandia universe. Fighting Style HIs moves tend to be wide, flashy slashes with his Beam Lightsaber. He never stands in a place when fighting, he backflips, and often dashes behind the enemy to backstab them (nuthin personnel kid). He is able to run on walls for a short period of time and leap off them. However, this flashiness, while undoubtably effective in terms of offense, often leaves him open for attacks. Personality He is an edgy, brash, lonely person. He tends to hate everyone around him, although when you have Rockirby hanging around you, it's understandable. He can often be seen brooding alone, looking at the space. Moveset and Character Reference Sheet Moveset=work in progress |-|Reference Sheet= Name: (Unknown) Nickname(s): Chompy Alias(es): none so far Age: in his early 30s, or the equivalent for a puffball Faction/Group: The People Who Want To Give Rockirby His Body Back So Hopefully He Stops Being An Annoyance Friend(s): None Best Friend(s): None Enemy(s): The Bad Guys Arch Enemy(s): Dark Matter, SPOILERS Companion(s): The Good Guys. Acquaintance(s): The Good Guys. Love Interest(s): None... anymore... Abilities: Great at killing Dark Matter, very good with that beam lightsaber. Disabilities: Edge Skills: Look above Known Languages: English, Dark Tongue (Dark Matter's "language" can only understand it, not speak it.). Affiliations * Rockirby: While he considers him a huge annoyance and an useless little kid, deep down, he knows Rockirby has gone through stuff just as bad as him, and wants to help him. * Heavier Kirby: Hates him, but he's at least happy that there is someone else in the "team" who can fight. Trivia * The only mention of Dark Matter tends to make him even more brash and easy to anger than usual. * Insulting his loneliness is another good way to end up as a kebab. * His first appearence was as a joke self-insert OC in a series of short-lived, jokey roleplays, and his design (a pink kirby with a beam lightsaber) was unoriginal on purpose. Hovewer I'm working on a better one now. * His encounter theme would be https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdKKHe8FunI&index=2&list=PLr5p868Z-ITVQnXRJwzpVot2XucuScYxc * His "brooding" theme would be https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCVSSRs8NRk&list=PLr5p868Z-ITVQnXRJwzpVot2XucuScYxc&index=5 * His normal battle theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTtrxKMF3Yc&list=PLr5p868Z-ITVQnXRJwzpVot2XucuScYxc&index=15 * HIs serious battle theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-I-0yHyRic&list=PLr5p868Z-ITVQnXRJwzpVot2XucuScYxc&index=17 * When talking, even to himself (he does that a lot) he has a tendency to strike JoJo poses. Category:Kirby RP Category:Armorchompy Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Puffball Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Pink Category:Persona